Bounded Destiny
by Silvernight133
Summary: This story is about a normal young women named Valena who was taking a trip with her family to China. Though the first night at the outside of hotel she sees a man with silver hair and wearing unfamiliar clothing kill someone right in front of her. He only looks at her and walks away. She feels something that she cannot explain so she decides to follow him to find out her feeling.


The first chapter is going to be boring sorry everyone it will get better the next chapter I promise!

My eyes opened very lightly but I could still feel the heaviness in them as I was waking up. My head was turned towards the window which I could see the clouds right below me and just a ways off I could see the morning sun slowly rising in the sky. It was such a breathtaking sight especially when you are just waking up from a long and uncomfortable sleep. When I finally began to move around I saw my mother beside me sleeping away still. She looked peaceful and it wouldn't be right of me if I woke her up from her slumber so I could talk to her. Instead I looked back at my window and kept looking at the beautiful sight with a smile on my face. I did eventually get lost in my thoughts about the day that was ahead of me in a couple of hours.

I did start noticing that my mother was moving in her sleep, which was a sign that she was about ready to wake up. When my mother finally woke up she said "Valena? Are you up yet sweetie?" I turned my head towards her and I felt a smile crept up to my lips as I spoke "Yeah mom I'm up." That's when I saw her warm smile she too started to look out of the window looking at the sight. I heard her let out a loving sigh "I see why you were up for such a while Valena. It would be nice to wake up to such a peaceful scene and then get lost in your thoughts." I let out a chuckle and I started thinking to myself _"Mother must have been up longer than I thought if she was watching me looking out the window." _My mother did get up eventually to use the restroom and to see if my father and brother were alright. My mother did bring back what looked like to be some kind of cereal bar and she handed it to me. I was hungry and anything will do for right now until we land. I opened it up and right before I started to eat I heard my mother say my name "Valena, are you excited for our trip?" I stopped myself from taking a bite out of my cereal bar so I could answer "I can't tell you how excited I am for this trip to China. What do you think I was thinking about when I woke up?" My mother just laughed a little but I could tell too she was excited for this trip much as I was. For as long as I could remember that's all she wanted to do was come to China and I told her even as a child if I ever hit the lottery that I would take our family to China. Guess what? When I was about twenty-two and it was one of my _"What the hell moments"_ I decided to play the lottery and out pure luck I won the lottery! The first thing I wanted to do with my money was take our family to China like mother always wanted to do. We planned this for three years so nothing go wrong on our trip. Mother mostly planned this trip so I got to trust her and her plan to see if everything goes right like she wants to.

My mother and I talked for a bit about what we are going to do first when we got off the plane. We both decide to eat before we go to our hotel and when we get off the plane we have to tell father and my little brother what we are going to do first. My mother and I kept talking about how much China was going to be fun until we were interrupted by the speaker "Good morning passengers! Prepare to land in about one hour!" My mother and I both looked at each other and I saw her smile and I could feel my smile too. "Let's make this the best trip this family ever been on!" Said my mother which I could see now she can't hardly keep her excitement under control anymore. I started to chuckle because I could see mother starting to get excited but I also felt something else which changed my mood quickly. There was another feeling that I couldn't ignore. It was retching at my stomach making me sick. I couldn't help but think this is my head _"Something bad is going to happen."_ I gripped at my stomach because it hurt so badly cause of this feeling. I had bad feelings before but nothing compares to all my feelings like this one I had now.


End file.
